<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two is Company by Totally_Not_A_Nerd333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600188">Two is Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Not_A_Nerd333/pseuds/Totally_Not_A_Nerd333'>Totally_Not_A_Nerd333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parks and Recreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Light Angst, Trans Character, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Not_A_Nerd333/pseuds/Totally_Not_A_Nerd333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben was so excited to have three kids but when Stephanie acts weird the day after the triplets birthday. He learns is not the only T in lgbtq+ in his house</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Its Your Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I wanted to let ya'll know I am dyslexic and their will be spelling errors. I asked you kindly point them out so I can fix it. Thank You! Also I wrote this before the death of RBG. She did so much for women's rights. She will be missed. That is all I hope you like it!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Happy birthday to you happy birthday Weasley, Stephanie and Sonia Happy Birthday to you” Lesise, Ben and the rest of the party sang. Then Lesise wiped away a tear.<br/>
“Ug mom dont cry” said Stephen<br/>
“Now be nice to your mother it's not everyday you all are turning 13” Ben replied “now it's time for presents, lets start with this” he said as lesie walks in a golden retriever puppy and says<br/>
“ Now this is for all of you”. The triplets scream and start discussing names.<br/>
“Hey kids can table this” suggests lessie “ You have more presents” as she handed them each a present “ this is from Auntie Ann, Uncle Chris and their kids”<br/>
“Woah A lego Millennium Falcon” exclaimed Stephanie<br/>
“ Is this a bobblehead of RBG”  Sonia told everyone as she showed it to leslie.<br/>
“ This Rainbow flag is so cool,” said Wealsy. The triplets continue to open presents and enjoy the party. Soon it was 8 O'clock and all the guests started to leave. After everyone was gone it was time for a movie<br/>
“Alright what movie kids” ask Ben<br/>
“New hope” Wesley said<br/>
“How about The Princess bride” suggest sonia<br/>
“Oh that's a good movie” said Stephanie<br/>
“ It's two against one The Princess Bride it is” Sonia told the rest of the family<br/>
“ but that's not fair”  Wesley pointed out<br/>
“ Well thats life” sassed Sonia<br/>
“Be nice to your brother, maybe we can compromise any idea kids” Lesie asked<br/>
“ We can watch both sort of like a double future” suggest Sonia<br/>
“That's a good idea buddy, what do you two think” asked Ben<br/>
“Sounds good” to me said Weasly<br/>
“Works for me,” Stephanie  replied. They are turned on the tv and put on the movies. By the end of the second movie Lesie, Weasly, and Sonia were asleep.<br/>
“Looks like they all feel sleep” Stephanie  told her dad<br/>
“Oh yeah we should probably wake them and get them up the stairs” Ben replied as he looked at the clock. Ben gently shook Lesie<br/>
“Sweetheart, the movies over”<br/>
“Huh what did i miss”<br/>
“Nothing sweetie the movie just over”<br/>
“Awww really”<br/>
“Yeah look” Ben said as he pointed to the Wesleyand Sonia<br/>
“Awww” She replied as she pulled out her phone and snap a pic and then woke them up<br/>
“Wakey wakey time for bed”. The kids groaned and they all headed upstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and Leslie have to have "the talk" with the kids which makes Stephanie upset and Ben later learns why</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! As a warning I talk about puberty particularly breast and periods. If that upset you please feel free to just read the summary.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning  what do you kids want in your waffle” Leslie asked <br/>“Chocolate chips, why are you being so nice” replied Wesley<br/>“ Well you 13 now we need to have a talk” Ben told them<br/>“ really do we have too” pleaded Sonia<br/>“ Yes it is one of our duties as your parents” Ben replied<br/>“So take your waffle to the table so we can have this talk” Leslie said. All the kids headed to the table and Leslie  gave them all a binders.<br/>“Jeez mom you have a binder for everything” Sonia remark<br/>“ Yes, This is the info for all of you please look through as I am talking about it thank you” Leslie told the kid. After at the part for female puberty and boobs and periods. Ben noticed Stephanie looked upset and blurted<br/>“I have to go to the bathroom”  before running off. Ben and Leslie gave each other a look.<br/>“I can take care of it” Leslie said as she head to the bathroom<br/>“Sweetie what's wrong”<br/>“It's nothing I just had to pee” Leslie knew this was a lie but decided to drop it for now she would come back to later. After the talk was over Stephanie still acted weird she acted like that all day. Late at night Ben was working on some work when he hear some in   the hall<br/>“Hello” he calls quietly “ Sonia I told you this is not funny”<br/>“Its me dad” Stephanie said quietly<br/>“Oh sweetie what's wrong? You been acting strangely all day are you ok ” He asked with a concerned look on his face <br/>“Yeah um can I ask you a question”<br/>“Sure anything” <br/>“How um how did you know you were trans”<br/>“Oh um wow ok so I felt uncomfortable in my body especially starting at your age”<br/>“Was it hard”<br/>“Yeah, but it's a different times now and you know me and you mom would also support and love you”<br/>“Well all this girl stuff makes me uncomfortable”<br/>“Well when you grow up do you see yourself being a boy or a girl?”<br/>“A boy I guess, dad what should I do”<br/>“As now your should sleep, we can chat more in the morning”<br/>“Ok goodnight dad I love you”<br/>“Love you too buddy” as they both walked to their room. Ben walked in bed, got changed and started to think about when he was a teen and how sad, alone and dysphoria he felt. Just then Leslie got up to pee and saw Ben awake<br/>“Ben why are you up” she asked <br/>“ I had a late night convo with Stephanie and I don't think she is a she at all” <br/>“Ben sweetie it's late what are you saying”<br/>“Remember when Stephanie was  little and hated dress and we thought he was tomboy, he not she just a boy”<br/>“Ooooh ok can you tell what the convo was about”<br/>“He asked me about being trans and then I said we also support him. I also asked if he saw herself growing up to be a boy or a girl”<br/>“And?”<br/>“he said boy”<br/>“Ok well your trans do you know what to do?”<br/>“Well we should probably have a another conversion and see what he wants to do” <br/>“Ok goodnight sweetie I Love you and I like you”<br/>“I love you and like you too”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One more T in The Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leslie and Ben talk and realize they have another son</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know this is the last week before winter break but please try and pay attention” lesie begged<br/>
“Ok” Wesley<br/>
“Fine” said Sonia<br/>
“Not a problem” said Stephanie<br/>
“Oh what clubs do you have after school” asked Ben<br/>
“ I have GSA” replied Wesley<br/>
“ I have Book Club” said Sonia<br/>
“I have nothing” Stephanie said<br/>
“ok perfect” Leslie said as all the kids went out the door<br/>
“Ok so how do we want to approach this” asked Ben<br/>
“what “ replied Leslie with a waffle hanging out of her mouth<br/>
“The Stephanie thing”<br/>
“I don't know but that's what the internet is for” leslie told Ben as she hopped on her computer<br/>
“ I thought you might know being trans and all”<br/>
“No, my parents took it terrible and fought over it for days”<br/>
“Oh sorry”<br/>
“Its ok let's say focused”<br/>
“ we can talk to him between when he gets home from school and when we have to pick up the other two”<br/>
“Yes but is that enough time?”<br/>
“ Maybe if not we cant be will do it another time”<br/>
“Crap on a crab we are late let's talk about this in the car”<br/>
“Ok,” Ben replied as he grabbed the car keys. They talked the whole ride over and during the day in what little free time they found about Stephanie”<br/>
“Ok so we talk to him between when he come homes and when picked the other two and we should talk to him and say we aspect him and what else” Ben said<br/>
“And don't forgot to ask he wants to do next”<br/>
“Ok, sweetie  I am scared I want his teen years to be better than mine”<br/>
“ He has us that should help”<br/>
“Yes yes it should” They keep reviewing their plan the rest of the day and the car ride. When they get home Leslie suggest<br/>
“We should put out his favorite candy Or will that be suspicious”<br/>
“I don't think so,” replied Ben as Leslie put out candy. Then heard footsteps they gave each other a look and Ben said<br/>
“Let's do this” Then Stephanie  walked through the door<br/>
“Hey sweetie want some candy” Leslie asked<br/>
“Um sure what's happening”<br/>
“Remember are chat last night, well me and your mom wanted to talk to you about that”<br/>
“Ooooh um ok wait you told mom!!!”<br/>
“Yes please don't be mad at me I saw his face and He looked worried and I asked and he told me” Leslie Rambles<br/>
“ I was just worried and I knew your mother would be supportive” Ben told Stephanie<br/>
“Its ok”<br/>
“Ok back on track, We wanted to say we love you and support you no matter what”<br/>
“I know this is a hard time for you so we want to try and help the best we can”<br/>
“So how can we help” asked Leslie then saw Stephanie was crying “aww what's the matter” just then he out and hug them<br/>
“Thank you, I am so lucky to have two” Ben and Leslie looked at each other and smiled with tears in their eyes<br/>
“Now would you like me to take you to get a haircut” asked Ben<br/>
“What about the other two”<br/>
“Don't worry I got this I am going to a gender reveal party how dose that sound … um “<br/>
“I love it and what do you too think about Stephen”<br/>
“Oh I love is” said Leslie<br/>
“Yeah its so cool, now ready for that haircut”<br/>
“Yep”<br/>
“Thank You so much”<br/>
“No problem, now I need get the party ready”<br/>
“Any time kiddo me and mom are here to talk now let's go get your haircut”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Thats are Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After his coming out Stephan gets and hair cut that is not as planed but the party makes him feel better</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a warring theirs a little bit of Transphobia in this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok now this is where I get my hair cut” Ben said “why don't you go and look at a magazine and pick which one you want”<br/>
“Actually I want undercut”<br/>
“Perfect, it will so handsome”<br/>
“Hey dad”<br/>
“yes Stephen”<br/>
“What was it like as a teen”<br/>
“It was not great I got bullied and my parents did not support me” He saw his face and said “but you have are support” Just then the front desk called “Stephen, this way”<br/>
“Ok sweetie what do you want”<br/>
“Can I have this haircut “ he said<br/>
“Hmm are you sure that's a boy cuts”<br/>
“ I know I want it”<br/>
“But your such a pretty girl” Stephen looked fluster then Ben stepped in<br/>
“Excuse you sir, This is my son he wants an undercut if you don't give him that I will take my  business that's been here for years and go elsewhere”. Then there was a cheer and Stephen looked at his dad and smiled. Then he got his hair cut. Back with Leslie who were in the car,the other two triplets were curious<br/>
“Why is their a cake” asked Sonia<br/>
“Its not walking day right” asked the Wesley<br/>
“No it's a surprise” Leslie replied as she pulled into the driveway “now you two need to um homework”<br/>
“Um mom we don't have any, it's break next week” Sonia said<br/>
“Ok well um do you kids mind not being on the first floor and hanging out upstairs or the basement you two can play video games or watch tv, its for the surprise” Leslie told Wesley and Sonia<br/>
“Fine by me” said Sonia<br/>
“Ok” replied Wesley. As the kids went downstairs Leslie started setting up the party. Then she text Ben saying<br/>
“Bring Stephen around back, oh and text when you're on your way home” she got a text back “ok and a 30 minutes later “ we are on our way home” Leslie smiled as she added the final touches. Then she saw Ben and Stephen in the back and she went out and asked how it went even though Stephan said it went ok. Ben Gave her a look. Then she added “Here sweetie can you get in this big box?”<br/>
“Ok, woah mom this is so great thank you mom”<br/>
“ No problem now get in the box and I will summon your brothers and sister” Leslie replied as she rounded them up and brought down stairs with confused looks on their face<br/>
“Mom what is this” asked Sonia<br/>
“Shhh you will see” replied Leslie<br/>
“Where's Stephanie” asked Wesley“ you will see”Ben told them<br/>
“Without further due” when said as he opened the box<br/>
“It's a boy!!!” yelled Stephen, Ben and Lesie<br/>
“Huh” asked Sonia<br/>
“So I get a brother” Wesley exclaimed<br/>
“Yes” replied Stephan<br/>
“Wait I have a billion questions” Wesley said<br/>
“Ask away” Stephen asked<br/>
“How did you know, how long have you know, what your new name, will you move in to my room” asked Wesley<br/>
“I always know, for a while since was a kid,Stephan, if it's ok with mom and dad sure”<br/>
“Sure it makes sense” said Ben<br/>
“Yay! Can pretend to be knights together! Lets go get your stuff” Wesley said as the boys ran upstairs<br/>
“Hey dad” asked Sonia<br/>
“Yes Sonia”<br/>
“Will he be ok, I know trans youth gets bullied and….”<br/>
“Yes sweetheart he's got us, and if their any trouble at school you tell us ok”<br/>
“Ok, I am going to help, I finally got my own room” she said as she ran off. Ben wrapped his arm around Leslie and said<br/>
“We raised them well”<br/>
“Yes, Yes we did”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Merry X-Mas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its X-mas day at the Knope- Wyatt house and Stephan gets the gift of a life time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wake dude wake up” Wesley said as he was jumping around Stephen <br/>“Dude what time is is” He asked <br/>“ 7:30”<br/>“Is anyone else even up”<br/>“Yep, mom and dad get up at 5” Stephen gave him a look<br/>“What I heard them one year, will Sonia be up”<br/>“I doubt she a late sleeper”<br/>“Well then I have an idea” Wesley said as he pulled out two foam swords. Stephan grabbed one and they both ran towards Sonia run only to be stopped by Ben<br/>“Boys where do you think your going with those swords”<br/>“Nowhere” said Stephen with a smile. Then Leslie sneaked up behind Ben and gave him a peck on the cheek<br/>“Hunny let them be kids”<br/>“Ok”<br/>They boys ran into Sonia's room and where shocked to see her up<br/>“Awww your up” Wesley said in a disappointed voice<br/>“Yes it's Christmas also you are loud”<br/>“Ok let's go to the living room” Stephen added and they all ran into the living room<br/>“Do you kids want to eat first or presents” Leslie asked <br/>“Present” all the three siblings<br/>“Ok” said Ben as he handing out and Leslie record on her phone<br/>“Woah, is this a switch” Wesley Screamed <br/>“A droid I can code,” said a shocked Sonia. Then Ben handed a present to Stephen saying<br/>“Here buddy this is for you”. Stephen grabbed the present, ripped it open and saw a trans flag and a binder. He let out a happy shriek before saying <br/>“Thank you”<br/>“No problem, I am happy you like it”<br/>“Like it? It's the best gift ever thank you thank you thank you”<br/>“Your welcome” Ben barely got out before he ran to the bathroom and put it on. He came out with tears in his eyes<br/>“How does it look” Stephen asked <br/>“You look handsome” Leslie said<br/>“Its very flat” Ben smiled. He looked so happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. School Starts Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and Leslie call the school  about Stephen being trans but Stephen over here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Kids can you stop playing with your presents and come down here please, its dinner” Ben called than four pair of footsteps coming down<br/>“Oooo ham” Weasley said as all three of them went for the spaghetti and the rest of the food. <br/>“ Ok so I know you don't go back yet but we wanted to talk you Stephan” Ben  said than Stephen looked up and asked “me”<br/>“Yeah, so first that binder you got today, we have some guidelines to keep you safe” Ben told him as Leslie pulled out a binder and said<br/>“This is your binder binder,it has rules and how to take care and more” Leslie said <br/>“But let's go over the basics, You can't wear it to bed, no more than 8 hours, and don't swim in it. Their is more so read the binder”  <br/>“Now this is where you two come in” Ben told the other two triplets<br/>“Us” said\Wesley and Sonia <br/>“Yes, you need two to help remember him to do those things and I need to do one more thing, now this is important so all of you need to listen, Just because we are accepting of Stephen does not mean the rest of the word is, especially in school. So I need you two to look after him” Ben told Sonia and Wesley “and all of you need to tell if some picking on Stephan, and Stephan you need to tell us its import ok”<br/>“Ok” replied Stephan <br/>“Also do you want to talk to the school or should we” asked Leslie  <br/>“ How about you tell admin and I email my teachers”<br/>“Ok honey nice compromise” Ben replied. They all finished their dinner and cleaned up. As the triplets were washing,drying and putting away dishes as Leslie and Ben brought in dishes. The next morning Leslie asked “ do you have anything you want us to say or not say when we call the school”<br/>“Nope thank you”<br/>“No probably sweetie, Do you want me to do it or your dad”<br/>“Hhmmm can both out you”<br/>“Of course” she replied “Beeeeeen”<br/>“Coming sweetie” ben said as enter the room “what is it sweetheart”<br/>“Stephan wants use to call together”<br/>“Ok”<br/>“Can I ask  a question”<br/>“Sure” replied Ben and Leslie <br/>“WHat do you think their say”<br/>“No clue but it will be find I will make sure of it”<br/>“ yeah your mother is  a great at convincing “<br/>“Ok”<br/>“Honey why don't you email your teachers” Leslie suggested <br/>“Ok” Stephan said as he walked out of the room but stayed by and eavesdropped. He heard his mom getting upset and he started to get upset too. Then Wesley walked by and stopped and comforted him. You could hear Ben telling the school<br/>“He's my son you will treat him like such”  Then Sonia walked by and saw that Stephen was even more upset. She sat down and asked <br/>“Are you ok” Stephen shaked his head no, and both siblings gave him a hug and sat with him till Ben and Leslie came out and saw him <br/>“Hey its ok sweetie we figured it out” Ben Told him and He and Leslie  joined the hug<br/>“Yeah we figured it out don't worry now do you need help with the emails” Leslie asked. Stephan shook his head got up and grabbed his laptop</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. First Day Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stephen go's back to school but is picked on by kids. Weasley tells ben and Leslie and they decide to call the school and take Stephen to therapy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey So a few things first sorry this took so long I been so busy. Second this chapter has bullying and a slur if that makes you uncomfy either skipper or just read the summer. Lastly I am dyslexic so their is probably error even though i try and catch them. Please kindly point them out so I can fix them. Thank You</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok kids grabbed your lunches” Leslie yelled up stairs<br/>
“Oh and Stephen, don't forget any problems tell us ok?”<br/>
“Yes mom” He said has they all ran out of the house to called the bus<br/>
“We mean it!!! Love you all” Ben called as the triplets hopped on the bus and headed to school. The bus made its way to the school and the twins walked to all their class. Stephen could feel eyes on him Weasley say this and asked<br/>
“Hey do you want to walk to your first class together”<br/>
“No thank you”<br/>
“Are you sure” chimed in Sonia<br/>
“Yeah guys I am fine”<br/>
“Ok” They both said as they peeled off to their own class.<br/>
Stephen being walked down hall before he herd<br/>
“Hey Nerd” Stephen turned around “w-w-w-w-what do you want”<br/>
“I heard you were a tranny”<br/>
“Just leave me alone”<br/>
“Why should eave a freak like you alone”<br/>
“because ...” Just then A teacher stepped in<br/>
“Hey! Brad leave him alone I will be telling principle Henderson” then she turned too Stephen are you ok”<br/>
“Yeah I am going go to class” As he walked away what he did not see is that Wesley saw everything and pulled out his phone and text his parents saying “ Hey some kids picked on Stephen” before deleting it as he thought to himself<br/>
“ I am sure he will tell mom and dad” before he heads to class.<br/>
The day moved along and at lunch. Stephen looked upset<br/>
“What's the matter” Weasley asked<br/>
“Yeah” Sonia chimed in<br/>
“Oh it's nothing” Stephen shrugged it off. But his siblings could tell something was wrong<br/>
“Are you sure” pressed Weasley<br/>
“Yes leave me alone” Replied Stephon and they ate in silence. The bell rang and as the school day continued as did Stephen's bad day. One teacher dead named him and a few more kids made fun of him. By the the time Leslie and Ben asked<br/>
“Hey kids how was yours day” Stephen respond<br/>
“Fine” and ran to his room.<br/>
“How was you twos day”<br/>
“It was good” said Sonia<br/>
“yeah “<br/>
“Do you know what wrong with your brother” Ben asked<br/>
“No he acting strange at lunch too”<br/>
“Some kids were making fun of him” Weasley added<br/>
“ Oh no” Leslie said concerned<br/>
“What were they saying” asked ben<br/>
“Calling him a nerd and the T slur and freak”<br/>
“What” said Leslie said as she started to cry<br/>
“Don't worry sweetheart, can you call the school and I talk too Stephen” Ben told Leslie as He went upstairs and Leslie opened her phone. Ben knocked on Stephen and Weasley Door<br/>
“Hey sweetie can I come in” Asked ben<br/>
“Up sure,” responded Stephen. He wiped tears  as Ben walked in.<br/>
“Hey Weasley told what happened are you ok”<br/>
“Um yeah it was no big deal”<br/>
“Sweetheart you don't have to lie to me I know what that's like”<br/>
“Really?”<br/>
“Yeah, In high school kids called all sorts if names including freak and slurs but look at me now I promise it will get better”<br/>
“Really dad”<br/>
“Of course you know what helped me?”<br/>
“What”<br/>
“Therapy, would you want to do that it could help you can even help if you wanted to start T”<br/>
“Yeah that's sounds good”<br/>
“Ok”<br/>
“Wait what about the kids”<br/>
“You mom is on the phone now with the school and you know how she gets”<br/>
“Yeah” Giggled Stephen<br/>
“So what do you want for dinner”<br/>
“Oh um can be get pizza”<br/>
“Sure love you my son”<br/>
“Love you dad too”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fixing a Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leslie, Ben  and Stephen deal with some issues at school</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to remind yall I am dyslexic thus their are spelling errors. Please kindly point them out so I can fix them. Thank You</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey hunny?” Leslie said as she looked up from her book as she laid in bed. <br/>“Yeah” Ben replied <br/>“Will Stephen be ok”<br/>“Of course! He tuff just like you and I survived even though my parents were transphobic. Plus he got the support of his family”<br/>“Ok… I just worry about him after all you told me about your teen years”<br/>“ Of course your worried that's normal your his mom I am worried to as his dad but I was different I had no support and made dumb dission because of that. He has tons of support”<br/>“Ok, oh I emailed the school”<br/>“And…”<br/>“Those kids got ISS and phone call home”<br/>“Nice work hunny” Ben said as he peaked her on the check before.<br/>The next morning Leslie made a big breakfast with  stacks of waffles and Bacon. She finished up just as the kids came down.<br/>“Yum!” Wesley said “thanks mom”<br/>“Yeah mom thanks but what's the special occasion” asked Sonia <br/>“No reason”<br/>“This this have do with yesterday” asked Stephen<br/>“No” Leslie lied<br/>“Ok… thank you”  All the kids got some.<br/>“Wait where's dad” asked  Stephen<br/>“Oh he went to the school to talk to them we both thought a email was not enough and I am going in and you more then welcome to come”<br/>“Oooh ok thanks you” Stephen said happily. Everyone ate up the waffle, got in the car and drove to school. Weasley and Sonia went to class as leslie said <br/>“Bye love you kids”<br/>“Ew mom we in school” Sonia said as she rolled her eyes. Leslie sighed <br/>“ready to go to the office Kiddo”<br/>“Yeah, thank you”<br/>“For what”<br/>“For do these for me”<br/>“Of course me and dad love you” They walked down the school hall and entered the office.<br/>“Hello Mrs. Knope your Husband in the offices” <br/>“Thank You Debra” Leslie and Stephen enter the office and the principle got up extend his hand <br/>“Hello Mrs. Knope I been talking to your husband what happened was awful” Then he turned to Stephen “ I am so sorry you know we have a strict no bullying policy here those student got into a lot of trouble” <br/>“Thank you” Leslie and Stephen said and Stephen gave quick wave to his dad<br/>“ Ok, so let's talk about how we are going to keep this from happening again and keep Stephen Safe. I thought he could maybe use the toilet in the nurse office..”<br/>“Why can't I use the boy toilet” <br/>“Um you can I thought you might be worried about that”<br/>“Well why cant he use the nurse when ever he feel uncomfortable he still use the nurse bathroom and when not he can use the boy restroom ” Ben added <br/>“Yeah I like that idea” Stephen <br/>“Ok that work now any time you get harassed or bullied come here right way dose that work”<br/>“Yeah” <br/>“And if their any other issue we can meet again dose that work for every one”<br/>“Yeah”<br/>“Yes”<br/>“Mmmhhh” They all shook hands  and went on their way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>